Yellow and Red
by Xx-Twisted.Ever.After-xX
Summary: Yellow. The car was still speeding towards the blond; there was no way it would stop in time. Red. It covered the road and soon yellow was soaked in red as the light changed. But it was all over now. It would never change to Green. SasoDei. Death fic.


**_I LIIIIIIIVE! (*Gasps* I thought you'd died!) Haha, sorry about that, I hope you guys still remember me :3 (*Dusts off cobwebs* Whooo~ It's been a while, hasn't it, Twisted?) Yeah, it has. Lots of things happened, oh boy have things changed. Seriously. I've been writing, sorta, and this is a story I finished a while ago that I haven't had time to upload due to different situations coming up. I'm still writing, don't worry, my passion for fanfics and SasoDei is proud and strong! (Strangely, that sounds a bit creepy... Watch your mouth Twisted...) I'd like to make a very large thank you to those who read, reviewed and favourited my other story "I Choose My Life", ho-damn! I didn't think it'd be such a hit! I was impressed and delighted! More like that to come, I promise! Check out my profile page to see what's in the making, what's being planned and what I may be up to. I might just be posting my progress or what I'm doing there too, to give you a more clear idea on updates. (QUIT THE BULL SHIT! THEY'RE READING "Yellow and Red" NOW NOT YOUR LIFE STORY!) Ah! Sorry, sorry!_**

**_  
This fanfic is a bit sadder, I have to admit. I should have come back with a happy one, or, a Lemon. I'm horrid, aren't I? *Laughs*_**

**_WARNING: This fanfiction contains Yaoi (Male/Male, Slash, Boy Love, Shounen-Ai, GAYNESS; for all you out there who don't understand ;p), Lemony hints and chopped up Lemon pieces, character deaths, perhaps some out of character-ness (So you tight-arses who want every character to be perfect to a 'T', go read the fucking Naruto Manga ;3) and angst.  
(Don't like? Why'd you select the options to get to this story? :I Go back before you cry.)_**

**_To everyone else, enjoy! Read and review please!_**

* * *

Sasori glanced at the clock and smiled to himself. It was nearly time. Playing with his bottom lip between his teeth, the flame haired male stood awkwardly before a mantelpiece covered in memorabilia. Ornaments and casual everyday items that didn't appear to fit mixed among the carefully placed objects strewn across the mahogany shelf, a lone box laying innocently in the centre, lid opened and contents glittering faintly.

It had been so many years since he'd first met the blond; when they were young teenagers, perhaps twelve or thirteen.

When he'd first seen Deidara, Sasori's first thought had been that the blonde was a girl. His second one was thinking that this was a particularly loud and annoying blonde. And the third one was questioning why this loud, annoying and highly attractive blonde femme-boy persisted on following him around absolutely everywhere he went.

At the time, he'd dismissed the thoughts that had arisen, but it was hard to ignore years down the track when the blonde grew tall and very attractive. Bright shocking blue eyes, long butter blonde hair, creamy white skin and a smile that could shoot someone dead. Sasori had fallen for him, and fallen hard.

At the sound of the phone ringing, Sasori glanced up, reached over and picked up his mobile phone, glancing at the caller ID and smiled to see Deidara's trademark grin and name. Pressing the green call button, he raised it to his ear. "Good morning, Dei," Sasori said softly. "Gooood Morning, Sasori no Danna, un~!" the voice at the other end cooed happily. Sasori couldn't help but smile and leant against the wall. "Any particular reason you're calling?" "Eh~? Do I need a reason?! Just to say I'm leaving now, that I love you, and after the date I'm totally gonna dominate you, un!" "You say that every time we go out," Sasori said with a smirk. He heard the male at the other end huff and could picture the pout he surely wore.

"Aw come on, un! Cut me some slack! I'm starting to develop a permanent limp the amount of times you shove your-" "Are you calling to tell me you're coming today or to complain about your ass or is this a strange form of you trying to boosting my ego?"

There came a pause.

"Uh, all of it, un?"

Sasori chuckled. "All of it, huh?" He turned, glancing at himself in the mirror, trying to fix his untameable red hair. "Well, if it helps heal you, I'm excited about today and seeing you, I'm looking forward to it a lot," he spoke, picking up the small box, closing the lid down on a small ring before tucking it safely inside his pants pocket.

Deidara laughed at the other end. "Awesome, but I'm always happy to see you, un~!" "Nice to hear, I already knew this. Now unless you want me late, I'm going to hang up, okay? I'll see you soon, Love," Sasori said softly as he moved to the entrance. "Right! See you soon Danna, un!" _Click_. Sasori smiled. He'd been dating the blonde for almost five years, and he'd finally decided- with a bit of a push from his friends and a whole lot of alcohol to sway his decision, that is- to propose to him.

Perhaps the most intimidating thing he'd done in his life. He was nervous. Afraid of the answer, afraid of rejection, afraid of losing _his _blonde. And of course, afraid of stuffing up. He had a terrible habit of jumbling up his words when nervous or when around the blonde who made his heart beat a million miles per second.

Slipping his shoes on he gave himself a final once over in the mirror before deciding that he looked the best he could, opened the door, exited, shut the door, locked it and left. He was wearing simple black pants and a white button up shirt and nice black leather shoes. Even though Sasori was a man that normally had a well kept appearance, he had to look especially good today. He was taking Deidara out to a restaurant for lunch, but not just any random one- not that he ever took Deidara to bad places. But this one was special. Sasori knew that Deidara loved heights, and the flame haired puppet master had found the perfect place. It was just a small bus ride down to the coast on a beach and gave the most spectacular view, especially during its sunsets.

Or so the restaurant claimed, and so did the photo's they'd uploaded onto their website. _"Unless they've been photo-shopped,"_ Sasori mused to himself, which was all highly likely. He'd be rather disappointed and irritated though if it turned out any less spectacular than was described. Quickly glancing around to make sure no cars were coming, he walked across the road, almost speed walking, anxious to see his young blonde lover.

Yes, lover, they'd been making love for almost a year now and he wouldn't have it any other way than his delicious little blonde writhing in pleasure beneath him, arching into his touches and thrusts. But Deidara was just a very lucky and tempting man, Sasori wasn't the type who believed in 'Sex before marriage', he didn't think that would happen. Of course, the minute he realised that he wanted to marry the blonde, he'd given in to his desires and the blonde's flirtatious and promiscuous movements.

"_Eh, Danna, what's wrong, un?" Sasori blinked, snapping out of his gaze and smiled. "What do you mean Dei?" he asked softly. Deidara sighed, smiling and shook his head with a laugh. "You've been spaced out all evening, un. Not to mention you're giving me little one syllable replies and have been to the bathroom several times at least, un," Deidara mused with a sly grin and wink thrown in Sasori's direction. He glanced out of the window of his small roomed apartment, a small smirk in place. "Not to mention those 'subtle' looks you've been giving me aren't so subtle," he said bluntly and plainly._

_Sasori blinked and frowned lightly, blushing as he stared at Deidara who merely laughed. "Yeah, yeah, un, I saw you copping a perve of my ass, un," he said with a grin as he slowly crawled across the bed, pausing in front of Sasori, shirt undone and hanging around his thin but delicate form. Sasori couldn't help but stare at every inch of skin exposed to him as Deidara crawled into his lap, seating himself comfortably, rubbing his ass down on Sasori's quickly stiffening member. _

"_What's wrong, un? You're so horny right now, un… I thought you didn't want sex before marriage?" "Deidara, I don't give a flying fuck right now, I want you."_

_A dirty smirk crossed Deidara's plump lips. "I've been waiting forever to hear you say that, un."_

Sasori smirked at the memory. Oh he'd never forget the way he'd pounded the blonde until dawn having orgasm after orgasm, watching the blonde sweat and twist beneath him, moaning and screaming his name, or the way the blonde got in kinky moods and started talking dirty to him, each word that spilled from the kiss-abused lips arousing him more and more than before.

He sped up his walking a little bit. The two had agreed to meet half way at the bus stop in front of the park which would take them to the fancy restaurant, hotel and their future. Yes, Sasori was hoping deeply to get himself a partner out of this and call Deidara his husband, or wife just to tease the blonde and see the adorable pout across the slightly feminine face.

Reaching the final road, he glanced around cautiously, waiting for the light to change. There were so many traffic lights in the area that had once been quite dangerous, but had become much safer with their installation and round-a-bouts. Something about paying $150 seemed to irk people enough to slow down and be careful near them that greatly reduced accidents. After a few dull moments, the light coughed and spluttered to green, flickering faintly beneath its plastic casing. Sasori briskly walked across to the bus stop, pausing at the run down and graffiti covered bench provided by the government, sitting down nervously. All there was to do now was to wait for his beautiful blonde bombshell to arrive.

* * *

Deidara glanced at the mirror, smirking, pulling one final face before letting out a cry of joy and running around. He was hyper and excited. He always got this way when he was to see his Master and lover. He didn't squeal, under any circumstance. Not in public, that was for sure. And it was very rare he did. He was a man, and his toned body showed that off proudly. Contrary to first impressions, Deidara was very masculine- or so _he_ thought. He wouldn't be caught dead going shopping willingly, nor was he a very skilled cook. When he cleaned, he destroyed things quicker than he could clean them, and his haphazard ways of showing romanticism really made his masculinity stand out.

Not to say he was totally useless and a vulgar stereotype of a bloke.

His hair was his number one priority, and he felt disgusting unless he showered at least once a day. He had to look good as well, wearing clothes that matched and showed off his skinny and lightly muscled body, anything that would make men, and women, alike dribble. But that was to boost Sasori's ego. Because he would then latch himself onto the red head when people were staring at him, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, allowing the red head to touch him, feel him up no matter where they were so people could watch the red head in envy.

Sure, he was a bit of a PDA type of guy, but it was only to make Sasori feel better about himself. The man was just _so shy_. Well, until they got to bed that is…

_Deidara cried out, arching his back sharply as Sasori smirked, straddling the younger and shorter male. "Scream my name Deidara…" he purred, leaning down, placing soft kisses against the blonde's neck. "Call out for your Master…" Sharply he bit down and Deidara cried out again. "A-Ah! Y-yes! Master Sasori, unnn! Please… Please- unnn…" "Please what? Beg me…" Deidara tugged against the silky ribbons that held his wrists bound to the headboard, unable to resist._

_How could he?_

_Why would he want to resist such delicious touches?_

"_P-Please, fuck me- AH! I need you inside of me now, un!" Deidara begged loudly, opening his eyes, crystal blue hazed with lust looking up into the sadistic and lustful brown-red orbs of Sasori. "Good slave," Sasori murmured, capturing the blonde's lips. Once more they were in a heated kiss of passion, the red head spreading Deidara's legs, not that it took much effort, the blonde was so needy he knew that whatever he asked, the blonde would give him, he would do it without question._

"_My perfect little pet… I'm going to fuck you so hard you're not going to walk for weeks… Do you want that? Speak, tell me what you want Deidara," he breathed, positioning himself, watching Deidara's laboured breathing, eyes shut tightly, whining softly as he tugged uselessly again at the silk._

"_I need you inside of me; I need you to fuck me hard, Danna, un… I need to feel your nice hard cock inside of my tight hole, I'm so horny Danna, I need it so bad- AH!"Back arching sharply, Deidara clenched his hands into fists as Sasori thrust hard into him, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, pain melting into pleasure soon as Sasori thrust in hard over and over again, making him see stars, a thin line of drool trickling from the corner of his mouth, unable to control his body._

With a sigh, rubbing at his wrists in memory Deidara slipped his shoes on, blushing faintly. Those thoughts were making him eager to see Sasori, get the date over and done with and take him back home for some 'fun'. Glancing in the mirror in the bathroom, Deidara fluffed up his half-ponytail and smirked before moving to the entrance of his apartment, opening the door, pushing the key in and locking his home, turning and skipping down his driveway as he pocketed the key.

He'd be Seme one day though, one day. He just let Sasori have his fun for now. And, well, being Sasori's Uke was just _way_ too _pleasurable_. Turning his head, Deidara glanced across the road before stopping at the edge of the foot path, frowning slightly as a car drove past, the music beating heavily through the glass windows, the youths in the car holding bottles of alcohol. Tch. They wouldn't be doing that so eagerly when they got older. Deidara was aged twenty two, well, topped that a few weeks ago, actually, still in college and nearly completed his pyrotechnics degree where he would finally be able to work with the splendid art forms that he had worshipped throughout his childhood.

"_So… You've gotten in?" Deidara blinked, looking up at Sasori. Smiling, he nodded, looking down at the letter. "Yeah, I got my place, un. They seemed pretty happy to take me," he murmured as he placed the letter down on the nightstand, shifting on the bed, kicking his shoes off, his socks following. "Are you sure high school wasn't happy to get rid of you and that's why their recommendations were so strong?" Sasori questioned, picking up Deidara's socks and dumping them in the laundry basket, gripping his shoes. "Why on earth didn't you take your shoes off at the entrance way?" he grumbled, irritated. Deidara smiled, laughing. "I think high school knows how much of a pyro I am, un!" "Why wouldn't they? You destroyed several chemistry labs, set the school sports oval on fire three times and practically destroyed the student centre! They should know you're good with your explosives," Sasori murmured with a chuckle._

_Rolling his eyes, Deidara slumped back on the bed. "You say it like it's a bad thing, un!" "It _is _a bad thing, you could have been suspended." "But I wasn't, un!" "Yeah, because some silly student representative decided to step in and swoon the teachers to drop the 'charges'," Sasori corrected. Deidara smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Sasori's cheek before throwing himself down on the bed once more. "Thanks Danna, un, I love you for that~" he chirped happily, watching as Sasori slowly crawled up above him, leaning down and kissing his neck gently. "I love you too Deidara…"_

Brushing some blonde hair behind his ear, Deidara looked around once more as he heard birds chirping, eager to capture them briefly in his mind. Sasori liked birds, but only because he said it reminded him of the blonde. Walking backwards, Deidara spotted the two wagtails floating in the breeze, chirping happily. A smile tugged at his lips. He was getting excited to see Sasori again; he needed to hold that man. Stopping to look at the street signs, Deidara was practically ecstatic when he saw he was only a street away from where they were meant to meet, and nearly ten minutes early for the bus. Good, that was ten minutes he could spend in lip lock with Sasori.

Grinning, he picked up his pace, blonde hair fluttering behind him before he saw it. The bus stop. There it was! Grinning brightly, Deidara waved. "Sasori no Danna, un!" he called out, waving theatrically as he ran forward the last section of the foot path, stopping at the traffic light and hammering it with his fist.

Sasori laughed.

"Deidara, hitting it like that won't make it change to green faster!" Deidara pouted, still thumping the button continuously. "So, un? People do stupid things when they're in a rush, un!" Deidara called back across the street. Glancing up at the light he pouted at the cars. God damn them! Couldn't they see him and his lover were separated by a tiny stretch of road?! "Deidara!" Blinking, the blonde looked up, stopped from hitting the button momentarily. "Un?" Sasori smiled. "Red looks good on you!" he called. Looking down at himself, Deidara double checked his clothing. Red skinny jeans that hugged his legs- and ass, much to Sasori's pleasure- tightly, black converse shoes, studded black and red belt and a white shirt that had sleeves attached by two chains. He looked like a punk, or some scene kid. But that was his style of dress.

"Thanks, un! It was gonna be blue again, but then I found the stuff you said I should wear, un," he called across the street, smiling as the light flickered to red for the cars, his pedestrian sign changing to green. Laughing, Deidara moved forward quickly, a screeching sound coming from the distance.

"Hey kid!"

Deidara blinked, turning around to see a man gripping his wife, pulling her back from the road.

"LOOK OUT!"

Blue eyes flew wide in shock and there was a thundering crash. Screams echoed and metal scraped, tires screeching against the asphalt before there was the sound of grating metal as one car flipped onto its back, dragging a few metres before coming to a stop. Sasori stood still, his heart racing as his brown-red eyes stared widely in horror. Hadn't… Hadn't Deidara been standing just there? Hadn't he been smiling? He had only been a few metres away. Sasori had been close enough to touch him. Where was he now?

Running forward, he stopped at the edge of one of the cars. They'd lost control; they'd been going at over two hundred kilometres an hour, at least! Tears pricked his eyes as he searched desperately, oil beginning to soak the ground, his rushed footsteps making small splashing sounds. "Deidara?" he murmured, glancing around. "Deidara?!" he cried out, searching the little wreckage. The light turned amber, warning pedestrians that they should stop crossing, the clicking of the little box resonating in loud warning for the blind.

"Please, dear god, where are you Deidara?!"

Stopping as his hands touched red liquid, he froze, hearing a ragged breathing and pained gasps. Using all the strength he could muster he pushed the two cars apart slightly, pushing through as he heard a load groan. Blood. Blood was everywhere, and golden strands were dyed a deep red. Milky skin was red, the white shirt was red, the ground was red. Too much red- there was _too much red_! "Deidara…" he breathed, bending down, lifting the blonde's head, feeling blood pouring from between his fingers, blue eyes shut. "Please… Don't leave me, I love you," he whispered, holding the limp body close to his, the short breaths falling against his neck. "Please, I hate seeing you like this, don't die, stay with me, Deidara please, please!"

Blue eyes opened slowly, the world a dark blur. He could hear voices screaming and sirens approaching. "L-Love… you… Danna…" Sasori's eyes widened, tears pouring down his cheeks as he stared down at the blonde in his arms who was smiling softly. "What's… wrong, un?" A trembling hand reached up to touch his tear stained cheek; milky skin sliced off, torn and hanging from muscle, hardly any traces of the original colour, just red, red, everywhere, it was red. "I thought… I looked good… in… red…" "Don't joke, Deidara, not now," Sasori whispered, wiping some bloodied tears from Deidara's eyes as the sirens stopped, shouting escalating. Deidara let a small smile tip his lips. "Just… like fire… Yellow and… red… It's pretty, un…" Sasori sobbed silently, holding Deidara close, feeling the blonde's strength slipping as a spark from the engine ignited a fire which crept towards the oil.

The police had arrived. They'd been chasing the group, but the ambulance was yet to come. They wouldn't make it in time, Sasori knew this was the end, it was all over. "Yellow… and… red… Like our… H-hair…" The smile faded as the amber light turned red. Sasori sat still, shaking as he held him, the fire circling the cars, a burning heat wrapping them. "Deidara…" he whispered, gently shaking the body in his arms. The light was red. He was gone. It would never change to green. Letting out a scream of agony, Sasori gripped the male in his arm tightly, sobbing. He hated it. He wanted blue, it was the only colour that suited him. Blue like the sky. _Blue like the sky he had ascended to._ But the colours he was wearing… The colours that _stained _him. Such awful colours to be placed together, they should never be blended; Deidara's hair and blood.

This colour of yellow and red…


End file.
